OSCUROS
by mapasstewart
Summary: Predestinados a encontrarse, Condenados a perderse...


**BUENO ESTA HISTORIA PERTENECE A UNA DE MIS ESCRITORAS FAVORITAS, LAUREN KATE, ORIGINALMENTE SE LLAMA "FALLEN" PERO EN ESPAÑOL ES "OSCUROS", Y LA ADAPTE PARA CREPUSCULO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. (LEER NOTA AL FINAL)**

OSCUROS (VERSION CREPUSCULO)

EN EL PRINCIPIO (prefacio)

_Helston (Inglaterra), Septiembre de 1854._

Al filo de la media noche acabo de dar forma a los ojos. Tenían una mirada felina, entre atrevida y confusa, desconcertante. Si aquellos eran sus ojos, coronados por una frente fina y elegante, a pocos centímetros de una cascada de cabello caoba.

Alejo un poco el papel para valorar sus progresos. Era difícil dibujarla sin tenerla delante, pero, por otra parte, nunca habría podido hacerlo en su presencia, porque desde que llego a Londres (no, desde la primera vez que la vio) había procurado guardar siempre las distancias.

Pero ella cada día se le acercaba más, y a el cada día le resultaba más difícil resistirse. Por eso iba a marcharse por la mañana, a la India, a América, no lo sabía ni le importaba, porque en cualquier otro lugar las cosas serian más fáciles que allí.

Se inclino de nuevo sobre el dibujo y suspiro mientras difuminaba con el pulgar el carboncillo para perfeccionar el mohín del carnoso labio inferior. Ese trozo de papel inerte no era más que un impostor cruel, pero también la única forma de llevársela consigo.

Luego, irguiéndose en la silla tapizada en cuero de la biblioteca, sintió aquel roce cálido y familiar en la nuca.

Era ella.

Su sola proximidad le proporcionaba una sensación extraordinaria, como el calor que desprende un tronco cuando se resquebraja en la chimenea y va reduciéndose a cenizas. Lo sabia sin tener que voltearse: ella estaba allí. Escondió el retrato entre el fajo de papeles que tenía en el regazo; de ella sin embargo, no iba a poder esconderse tan fácilmente.

Miro hacia el sofá de color marfil que había al fondo del salón, donde apenas unas horas antes ella, con un vestido de seda rosa y algo rezagada de los demás invitados, se había levantado súbitamente para aplaudir a la hija mayor del anfitrión, que acababa de interpretar una pieza al clavicordio de forma magistral. Miro hacia el otro lado de la estancia, al mismo lugar donde el día anterior se le había acercado sigilosamente con un ramo de peonias salvajes en las manos. Ella aun creía que la atracción que sentía por él era inocente, que el hecho de que se encontraran tan a menudo bajo la pérgola era solo… una feliz coincidencia. ¡Había sido tan ingenua! Pese a ello, el nunca la sacaría de su error: solo él debía cargar con el peso del secreto.

Se levanto, dejo los bocetos en la silla de cuero y se dio media vuelta. Y allí estaba ella, apoyada contra la cortina de terciopelo escarlata con un sencillo vestido blanco. El pelo se le había destrenzado, y su mirada era la misma que el había esbozado tanta veces, pero sus mejillas parecían arder. ¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Avergonzada? Ansiaba saberlo, pero no podía preguntárselo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Capto la aspereza involuntaria en su propia voz y lamento que ella nunca fuera a comprender a que se debía.

-No…no podía dormir-balbuceo ella, mientras se dirigía hacia la chimenea y la silla- He visto que había luz en tu habitación y luego…- vacilo antes de acabar la frase y bajo la mirada a sus manos- tu baúl en la puerta. ¿Te vas a alguna parte?

-Iba a decírtelo…- se interrumpió.

No debía mentir. Nunca había pretendido que ella conociera sus planes. Decírselo solo empeoraría las cosas, y ya había dejado que llegaran demasiado lejos con la esperanza de que en esta ocasión fuera diferente.

Ella se le acerco un poco más y reparo en el cuaderno de bocetos.

-¿Estabas dibujándome?

El tono sorprendió de la pregunta le recordó que vivían en mundos separados por un abismo. Pese a todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en las últimas semanas, ella aun no había llegado a vislumbrar porque, en verdad, se atraían el uno al otro.

Aquello era, cuando menos, lo mejor que podía hacer. Durante los últimos días, desde que decidió marcharse, había intentado distanciarse de ella, pero el esfuerzo le cansaba tanto que, cuando se encontraba a solas, tenía que rendirse al deseo reprimido de dibujarla.

Había llenado las páginas del cuaderno con esbozos de su cuello arqueado, su clavícula de mármol, el abismo negro de su cabello.

Se volvió para mirar de nuevo el retrato, no porque le avergonzara que lo hubiera sorprendido dibujándola, sino por un motivo peor.

Sintió que un escalofrió le recorría todo el cuerpo al advertir que lo que ella había descubierto- lo que el realmente sentía- acabaría con ella. Tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso: siempre empezaba así

-Leche templada con una cucharadita de melaza-murmuro, todavía de espaldas a ella. Luego añadió con un deje de tristeza-: Te ayudara a dormir.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Vaya, es justo lo que mi madre acostumbraba…

-Lo sé- dijo, dándose la vuelta para mirarla.

Su asombro no le extraño, pero no podía explicarle como lo sabía, ni confesarle cuantas veces el mismo le había dado aquel brebaje, cuando las sombras se acercaban a ellos, y como luego la había abrazo hasta sentir que se dormía en sus brazos.

Cuando su mano le toco el hombro, tuvo la impresión de que le quemaba a través de la camisa y se quedo boquiabierto. Nunca antes se habían tocado en esta vida, y el primer contacto siempre lo dejaba sin aliento.

-Contéstame- susurro ella-. ¿Vas a marcharte?

-Sí.

-Entonces, llévame con tigo- le espeto.

Justo en ese instante ella se dio cuenta de que contenía la respiración y se arrepentía de lo que acaba decir. Noto como la progresión de sus emociones se manifestaba en la arruga que se le formaba entre lo ojos: iba a sentirse impulsiva, desconcertada y luego avergonzada de su propio atrevimiento. Siempre hacia lo mismo, y demasiadas veces el había cometido el error de consolarla.

-No- musito, porque recordaba…Siempre recordaba…-Mi barco zarpa mañana. Si de verdad te importo, no digas ni una sola palabra más.

-Que si me importas…-repitió ella como para sí-. Yo te…

-No lo digas.

-Tengo que hacerlo. Te… te quiero, de eso no tengo la menor duda, y si te vas…

-Si me voy, tu vida estará a salvo.

Lo dijo poco a poco, intentando llegar a algún rincón de ella capaz de recordar algo. ¿O acaso no guardaba ninguno de esos recuerdos, acaso permanecían enterrados en alguna parte?

-Hay cosas más importantes que el amor. No lo entenderías, pero tienes que confiar en mí.

Su mirada se clavo en de él. Retrocedió un paso y se cruzo de brazos. Aquello también era culpa de el: siempre que hablaba con condescendencia, provocaba que emergiera su lado más rebelde.

-¿Me estás diciendo que hay cosas más importantes que esto?- le preguntó conto desafiante, al tiempo que le cogía las manos y se las llevaba al corazón.

¡Oh, como deseaba ser ella y no saber qué era lo que venía a continuación! O, al menos, ser más fuerte de lo que era y no dejarla avanzar un paso más. Si no la detenía, ella nunca aprendería y el pasado volvería a repetirse, torturándoles una y otra vez.

Aquel conocido calor de la piel bajo sus manos le hizo inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás y gemir: intentaba obviar cuan cerca estaba de ella, cuan irresistible era la sensación que le producía el roce de sus labios, cuan doloroso le resultaba que todo aquello tuviera acabar… Pero ella le acariciaba los dedos con tal suavidad… Incluso podía percibir los latidos de su corazón a través del fino vestido de algodón.

Si, ella tenía razón: no había nada más importante que aquello.

Nunca lo había habido. Estaba a punto de darse por vencido y abrazarla cuando de repente, noto que ella lo miraba como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Lo aparto de sí y se llevo una mano a la frente.

-Que sensación más extraña…-suspiro

Oh, no… ¿Era ya demasiado tarde?

Sus ojos se entornaron hasta adoptar la forma de los que él había dibujado. Entonces se le acerco de nuevo con las manos sobre el pecho y los labios separados, expectante.

-Creerás que estoy loca, pero juraría que esto ya lo he vivido antes…

Si, realmente era demasiado tarde. Alzó la vista, temblando, y empezó a percibir como la oscuridad descendía. Aprovecho la última oportunidad para abrazarla, para estrecharla entre sus brazos con fuerza, como había deseado hacer desde semanas.

En el instante en que sus labios se fundieron, ya no hubo nada que hacer: ya no podía resistirse. El sabor a madreselva de su boca provocó en él una sensación de mareo. Cuanto más la estrechaba contra sí, más se le revolvía el estomago por la emoción y la agonía del momento. Sus lenguas se tocaron y el fuego estallo entre ambos, refulgiendo con cada caricia con cada nuevo descubrimiento… aunque, en realidad, nada de todo aquello fuera nuevo.

La habitación tembló, y alrededor de ambos empezó a formarse un aura.

Ella no advirtió nada, no se dio cuenta de nada, nada existía más allá del beso.

Solo él sabía lo que iba a ocurrir, que oscuras compañías estaban a punto de interrumpir se velada. Aunque una vez más fuera incapaz de alterar el curso de sus vidas, sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Las sombras empezaron arremolinarse sobre sus cabezas, tan cerca que él podía haberlas tocado, tan cerca que se pregunto si alcanzaría a oír lo que susurraban. Observó cómo la nube pasaba frente a la cara de ella: por un momento, en sus ojos vio un destello de reconocimiento.

Después, ya no hubo nada: nada en absoluto.

**¡HOLAAAAAAA! PERDON POR DEMORARME TANTO CON LAS DEMAS HISTORIAS, PERO HE ESTADO OCUPADA Y ESTOY PREPARANDO UNOS SUPER CAPS PARA LAS OTRAS 2 HISTORIAS, LOS CAPITULOS LOS SUBIRE EL 6 DE DICIEMBRE. ¿ALGUN "RR"? LAS ADORO.**


End file.
